


*insert witty and creative title here*

by Avid_sinner



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Grantaire, Cuddling, Enjolras is trans, Fluff, Grumpy!jolras, Other, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but - Freeform, not that it matters, or is mentioned, trans!jolras, transenjolras, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_sinner/pseuds/Avid_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey look I wrote a thing at 2:34am<br/>Based off the hc<br/>"He gets super affectionate and cuddly when he’s tired but he also gets grumpy, so he’ll pout and angrily demand snuggles."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	*insert witty and creative title here*

**Author's Note:**

> I like to overuse paragraphs :)

Grantaire slowly opened the door trying to make as little noise as possible, assuming Enjolras was asleep.

They really should have known better. 

Enjolras was sat on the couch typing away, he lglanced up for a few seconds when they walked over, before returning his attention to the screen. 

"Apollo I've told you before that you didn't need to wait up for me," 

Enjolras glared at them, R sighed sitting down next to him and Enjolras immediately leaned into their side. After a moment they got up again and Enjolras made a soft offended noise which strangely resembled a kitten. They looked at them amused and shook their head smiling as they walked into the bedroom. Enjolras closed his laptop and got up to follow them.

He leaned against the wall next to the bedroom door arms crossed and pouting. Grantaire raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they changed into some comfier clothes. When they were done they walked over to Enjolras. 

"Why are you giving me that look?" They asked.

"You left." He replied the pouty expression on his face hardly moving.

"left? What the couch?" He nodded stiffly and Grantaire bit back a laugh.

"It's cold and I have bad circulation and you need to cuddle me," He said completely serious with a hint of annoyed. Okay now Grantaire was unable to hide the giggling. Enjolras stomped his foot pouting even more.

"R" He grumbled annoyed, he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around them as tight as he could without hurting them. They wiggled trying to get him to let go but eventually just picked him up and carried him to the bed. That's when Enjolras let go only to move to their side and cling around them.

"Enjolras I need to turn the light off," He made that offended sound again and glared trying to bury his face into their neck. They squirmed as his soft hair tickled him and tried not to laugh at the sensation.

"Seriously Enjolras we can't leave it on all night," Besides a 4 second long whine he received no response. Grantaire tried to manuver their way out but Enjolras continued to stay wrapped around them with a grip that would put a boa constrictor to shame. (A/N: leave me alone it's 3am)

Grantaire rolled out of the bed bringing Enjolras with him. E looked like they just murderd his family in front of him, or made a cynical remark at one of the meetings. They tried to get up again and this time Enjolras let them go standing up looking very upset. He fell face first into the bed making the offended kitten noise with a small whine on the end.

Grantaire walked over and flicked the light switch off, jazz hands-ing their way threw the dark until they found the bed. They layed down next to Enjolras who climbed on top of them resting his face in the crook of their neck again. Grantaire - despite a face full of fluffy hair, smiled. Regretting it when the taste of Enjolras's hair and organic shampoo filled their mouth. They petted his hair in both an excuse to get it out of his face and to help lull him to sleep.

Enjolras didn't seem to mind and started to drift off his snoring resembling a lawn mower and drooling all over Grantaire's chest.

'fuck' They thought, 'can this dork be anymore perfect?'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:06am why did I do this
> 
> I couldn't be bothered to edit I'm sorry


End file.
